


Get Well Soon

by FrozenSilverHeart



Category: Wynonna Earp - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenSilverHeart/pseuds/FrozenSilverHeart
Summary: A fluffy feelsy piece where Nicole gets injured on a mission and Waverly is glued to her side at the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so here's the first piece I'm publishing! It's not much but maybe a fluffy lovey piece is what the world needs now. I hope you enjoy it! Rate and comment if you like, I'd really appreciate it! Thank you!

Waverly Earp was having a pretty good freaking day. She had finished all her errands, had a rather lovely lunch with Gus, and was now curled up on the couch blasting Grey’s Anatomy on Netflix. Her sister was off on some BBD business and since Waverly was just a consultant, she was left behind. She didn’t mind much; she got the house to herself without Wynonna to make a mess. Of course, BBD business meant her girlfriend had to go with them. That was the downside.  
They’d been gone two days now. The mission was only supposed to take one, but Wynonna had said that the band of revenants had caught wind of their coming and moved camp. Waverly would have to live without her sister or her girlfriend for another day. She was definitely concerned about it, but Wynonna had reassured her that everything was fine, they just needed more time to relocate the revenants. Waverly had asked to talk to Nicole, but the officer was out scouting with Doc and Dolls while Wynonna set up shop, so she’d have to wait.  
Waverly’s concern drifted to the back of her mind as she watched McDreamy perform a craniotomy. Her anxiety of waiting for Nicole to call her was pushed aside as she lost herself in Seattle Grace. So much so that she jumped as her phone began to ring. She quickly paused the show and scrambled for her phone, not even looking at the caller ID. “Nicole?” she asked hopefully.  
“Sorry to disappoint baby girl,” Wynonna spoke on the other end.  
“Sorry. What’s up?” Waverly asked. She restrained herself from immediately asking for Nicole. “Are you okay?”  
On the other end Waverly could hear Wynonna sigh, choosing her words carefully. “I’m fine, Waves,” she started. “We got the revenants. They’re all burning in hell. Every one.”  
Waverly was growing concerned. “Well that’s… good. Right?” Something was definitely up, she could hear it in Wynonna’s voice. “Where are you guys?”  
Wynonna hesitated before speaking. “At the hospital,” she said admittedly.  
Waverly felt her heart begin to race as she put two and two together. Wynonna calling her, them being at the hospital. She began to panic, her breathing becoming rapid.  
“She’s alive,” Wynonna quickly said. “Okay, Waves? She’s alive, and I’m on my way over to tell you everything. I promise.”  
Waverly nodded, then realized Wynonna couldn’t see her. “Okay,” she said as tears began to slip from her eyes. As the line went dead she brought a hand up to her mouth, fighting to keep her worries down. Wynonna had said she was alive. Nicole is alive. Waverly held on to this thought like a lifeline until she finally heard the roar of Wynonna’s bike pull up on the homestead. She was having a pretty good freaking day.

**************************************

Wynonna had lied to her. Well, she wasn’t lying now, as she held her crying baby sister close to her. Now she was telling the truth. A truth that she desperately wished she didn’t have to tell.  
They didn’t need to stay out on the mission an extra day because the revenants had relocated. They had stayed because the revenants knew they were coming, and were prepared. It was the worst ambush Wynonna had ever seen. The team had barely made it out alive. Nicole didn’t make it out at all. The revenants captured her as they tried to escape, then proceeded to use her as a bargaining chip to get Peacemaker, and probably kill Wynonna. The extra night was to come up with a plan to get her back. Wynonna had lied to Waverly so she wouldn’t worry. It definitely wasn’t easy, but it had to be done. The rescue mission went about as well as any plan could go involving Wynonna Earp, Doc Holliday, and Dolls. Inevitably, a fire fight broke out, but in the end each revenant was sent to hell courtesy of Peacemaker. Unfortunately, during the shooting a revenant’s bullet had had struck the bound and gagged Nicole in the shoulder. After the last revenant was put down, the team hustled and untied Nicole. The would looked pretty serious, but not fatal. They rushed her to the hospital, and that’s when Wynonna called Waverly.  
Waverly’s eyes had dried, and she was standing. “I’m going to see her,” she stated as she began to make her way up the stairs.  
“Wave,” Wynonna called as she followed her sister. “Are you sure you want to go right now?”  
Waverly was packing a bag in her bedroom when her head snapped around to look at Wynonna like she’d gone crazy. “Why would I wait? Wynonna my girlfriend is in the hospital. I need to be with her.” She turned back to her packing, her eyes starting to cloud over again. “God, I didn’t even know,” she whispered. “She needs me with her now.”  
Wynonna stepped forward, placing a careful hand on Waverly’s shoulder. “I know. But I’m also concerned about you.” Waverly looked up at her, her glossy eyes threatening to overflow. “It might be hard on you to see her like this.”  
Waverly shook her head. “I don’t care. She needs me.” She zipped up her bag and walked out of the room. Wynonna huffed before going down the stairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey. As the front door slammed shut, she took a swig straight from the bottle. They were all in for a long night.

**************************************

Waverly pulled into the hospital parking lot and quickly jumped out of her jeep, shouldering her bag as she slammed the door behind her. Her footsteps echoed in the halls as she quickly made her way to the front desk. The nurse behind the desk recognized her and flashed a bright smile. “Hi Waverly! What can I do ya for?”  
“Hey Doris,” Waverly said in her rushed voice, “I’m looking for Nicole Haught, I believe she was brought in earlier today.”  
Doris typed away at her computer for a few seconds before looking back up at Waverly with that painted smile. “It looks like she’s still in surgery, but you’re welcome to wait here in the waiting room for her.”  
“Surgery?” Waverly gasped. “She needed surgery? What kind of surgery?”  
“Well,” Doris began using a tone Waverly recognized as a retail service tone, “I don’t know what you know, but she came in with a gunshot wound to the shoulder. There was quite a bit of damage and it was in a very precarious area, so the doctors are taking their time to be real thorough with the repair.” There she went again with that damn smile. “God bless her, the brave officer.”  
“Yes, thank you,” Waverly said as she quickly escaped the desk. She could only take so much of Doris and her customer service.  
Waverly found a secluded corner in the waiting room and camped out. She had brought books and her iPad and her laptop with her but she couldn’t even think about pulling them out right now. Her mind was preoccupied with Nicole. Nicole, who was in surgery right now. Waverly couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Nicole, unconscious and open on an operating table. The tears that had been threatening to fall during her drive here finally fell down her cheeks.  
After what felt like an eternity, a doctor approached Waverly. “You’re here for Ms. Haught, right?”  
Waverly quickly wiped her cheeks and stood to face the doctor. “Yes! Yes, I am. Is she alright?”  
“She’s going to be fine.” Waverly sighed in relief. The doctor continued, “The surgery went well. It wasn’t easy, she went through some rough trauma, but she’ll be fine.”  
Waverly nodded, tears continuing to streak down her cheeks. “Can I see her?” she asked.  
The doctor hesitated, but nodded. “She’s still under from the surgery, but I suppose I can take you to her.” He motioned for her to follow him and they headed down a hallway. They finally reached a room that the doctor stopped at. “This is it,” he paused, putting a hand on the doorknob, “alright?” he asked.  
Waverly bit her lip and nodded. The doctor opened the door and she slowly walked past him into the room. Her breath caught in a sob and her eyes began flooding again. Nicole was lying on a bed, completely inert except for the small rise and fall in her chest. Her visible skin was covered with scrapes and bruises. On her wrists, Waverly could see the raw and purpled skin where she was bound. Bandages covered her right shoulder, and Waverly couldn’t imagine what horror lies underneath them. Waverly stepped closer as her tears began to pour harder. The officer was paler than Waverly had ever seen her. Looking up at her face, another sob escaped Waverly’s throat. “Why is there a tube in her throat?” Waverly asked, barely above a whisper.  
“It’s a necessary part of the post-op for her surgery,” the doctor answered cautiously. “It helps while her body recovers. They’ll remove it in a little while.”  
Waverly nodded, her eyes remaining on Nicole’s face. There was bruising around her left eye, and a cut on her chin. Waverly slowly cupped her hand on the officer’s cheek, brushing back her red hair. She leaned down and placed a kiss on Nicole’s forehead. Behind her, Waverly could hear the doctor pulling up a chair for her. She sat down with a quiet “Thank you,” and turned back to her girlfriend, grabbing her hand. She barely noticed when the doctor had left the room. She barely noticed anything besides Nicole. She brought Nicole’s limp hand up to her mouth to press a kiss against her bruised knuckles. “I’m here, baby,” she whispered, “I’m here.”

**************************************

The world was all a blur. Waverly couldn’t say how long it was until the doctors returned to remove the tube in Nicole’s throat. All Waverly remembers is the feeling inside her as they worked, a feeling like a wolf ready to pounce if anything happened to her cub. She never looked away from Nicole as the doctors finished their work. Someone was telling her that Nicole should wake up soon. She thanked the disembodied voice and grabbed Nicole’s hand again.  
Waverly felt her eyelids starting get heavy until a small moan snapped her back to reality. Nicole’s eyelids began to twitch as another moan escaped her throat. Waverly stared in silence as her eyes slowly began to open. “Waverly?” The officer asked in a weak voice.  
“Nicole!” Waverly rose from her seat to cup Nicole’s cheeks. “Nicole, I’m here baby.”  
“Wave,” she said, slowly bringing a hand up to hold Waverly’s forearm. Waverly leaned down and gently kissed Nicole, her tears falling down onto the officer’s cheeks. The two broke apart and Nicole gently wiped Waverly’s cheek. “It’s good to see you,” she said, her dimples shining with her smile.  
Waverly placed her hand over Nicole’s, sniffing. “What the hell were you thinking, getting yourself captured?” Waverly blurted, “And shot!” she added with a sobbing gasp.  
Nicole ran her thumb over Waverly’s cheek, collecting the stream of tears. She gave a small shrug, which was a mistake because her shoulder still hurt like a bitch and sent a tidal wave of sharp pain through her. “That it’ll get me some bedrest time with my girlfriend?” the officer said with a smirk.  
Waverly chuckled, bringing Nicole’s hand to her lips. “Well don’t ever do it again,” she said in the sternest voice she could muster.  
“Yes ma’am,” Nicole said.  
Waverly held Nicole’s hand, inspecting the marks on her wrists. The revenants must have tied them really tight. Waverly shook her head. “God,” she whispered, “you must have been scared.”  
Nicole couldn’t help but notice the fear in her girlfriend’s eyes. “I had faith in Wynonna,” she said, “and you.”  
Waverly snapped her head up. “I… I didn’t even know,” she started, more tears threatening to spill, “Wynonna didn’t tell me.”  
“I know,” Nicole said, “but do you know what I was thinking the entire time?”  
“How can I get out of this and kick their asses?”  
Nicole laughed. “Well, yeah. But I was also thinking that I’d better survive this, I gotta survive this, because I need to see Waverly again.” Waverly had now lost all control of her tear ducts. “When I was lying on the ground, bleeding, all I could think of was you. And you helped me hang on in time.”  
Waverly threw herself down on the officer, careful of the bandaged shoulder. She sobbed into Nicole’s neck, holding on to her like she’d slip away if she didn’t. Nicole ran her fingers through her soft brown hair, pressing a kiss to the top of her forehead. “Hey,” she said softly, “I’m never leaving you.”  
Waverly lifted her head with a sniff. “Really?”  
Nicole flashed her dimpled smirk. “Afraid you’re stuck with me Waverly Earp.”  
Waverly smiled brightly before kissing the officer deeply. “I love you,” she said.  
Nicole grinned before replying, “I love you too.”  
Waverly slept at the hospital that night, curled up next to Nicole in the bed.

**************************************

Waverly spent every night at the hospital with Nicole. She’d stay for as long as she could before heading over to Shorty’s for her shifts, as well as picking up clean clothes from the homestead. She managed to get Nicole hooked on Grey’s Anatomy, so the two would binge the show for a while every day. Wynonna stopped by every now and then, usually with food or whiskey or both. Doc and Dolls both visited as well to check in. The room soon became packed with flowers and gift baskets from other townsfolk who had heard about their favorite deputy getting hurt in the field.  
Waverly walked in wearing Shorty’s shirt #2 and holding two coffee cups. As soon as she entered the doorway Nicole’s face lit up with a smile. “Hey you,” she said.  
“Hey yourself,” Waverly replied as she sat down on the bed, holding out one of the cups, “One cappuccino,” she winked, “to go.”  
Nicole chuckled at the reference to their first meeting and took the coffee. “Thank you very much.”  
Waverly scooted closer, careful to avoid Nicole’s bandaged shoulder. Nicole liked to downplay exactly how much it hurt, but Waverly knew. She knew the officer could only really move her arm from the elbow down, and even that hurt her a bit. So when Nicole moved to wrap her arm around Waverly, Waverly quickly grabbed her hand, wrapping her own arm around Nicole. “Don’t you dare, Officer Haught,” she said, leaning down to kiss the wounded shoulder.  
“It’s not that bad, Wave. Real—” She was cut off by a kiss from Waverly. Not that she minded at all.  
“Rest it now,” Waverly said, pulling away while Nicole still leaned in for more, “so you can use it better later.”  
Nicole smirked. “Oh I plan on using it very well later.”  
Waverly blushed hard, which only made Nicole’s mischievous smirk grow. Waverly lightly shoved at Nicole’s unharmed shoulder, a small grin forming on her lips. Nicole laughed. God, that laugh always makes Waverly’s heart soar. She eyes the bandaged shoulder, shaking her head. “They’re just going to whisk you away on another mission as soon as you’re better, aren’t they?”  
Nicole paused before reaching her left hand up to brush away a strand of long brown hair, lingering on her girlfriend’s cheek. “Maybe,” Waverly meets her gaze with her own doe eyes. “But I’ll just tell them I was kinda shot, so they can fuck off for a while.”  
The two smile. Waverly places her hand on top of Nicole’s. “I don’t think that’s how Black Badge works.”  
“Well,” she thought for a second before reciting her line, “with how useless my arm is, I’ll only slow down the team in the field. Best I stay out for a bit so I can,” she leaned in, inches from Waverly’s face, “heal.”  
“How considerate of you, agent Haught,” Waverly said, teasing Nicole by brushing her lips with her own. Nicole chased her lips, finally catching them in a longing embrace. The two kissed passionately, time seeming to fade away. Their bliss was interrupted by a knock at the door. They quickly broke apart, their heads snapping toward the doorway.  
“Jesus, you two make me sick sometimes,” Wynonna said as she slowly strolled into the room. “I’m too sober for this.”  
“Good to see you too, Wynonna,” Nicole said, smiling at her friend though it was evident that she did not appreciate the interruption. “Thanks for the visit.”  
Wynonna spotted an Edible Arrangement and plucked out a chocolate covered strawberry, taking a big bite. “I’m here for more than a visit,” she said, still chewing the fruit, “BB’s got a new case.”  
“What? No!” Waverly spoke with an edge to her words. “Nicole’s not even discharged yet! She can’t go on another dangerous mission now!”  
“Whoa, whoa!” Wynonna held her hands up, “We just need your research, dear consultant.”  
Waverly looked sheepish. “Oh,” she said, “alright. Well, I can be in tomorrow, then,” she gave a small nod to her sister, who gave a raised eyebrow before nodding back.  
“Great. Get well soon and all that bullshit Haught.” She threw a wave over her shoulder before leaving the room.  
“Love you too, Wynonna,” Nicole called after her. Wynonna smiled over her shoulder before she was out of sight. Nicole turned her attention to Waverly, who just squeezed her eyes shut.  
“Oh god, that was so paternal,” she said, shaking her head and looking back at Nicole, “I’m so sorry.”  
Nicole softly shushed her, grabbing her hand. “It just means you care.” She pulled Waverly down into a kiss.  
“Are you sure?” Waverly said in breaths between kisses.  
“Mhm,” Nicole hummed, refusing to break the sweet contact. Waverly ran her hands through the beautiful red hair as Nicole began to cup her cheekbones. Waverly felt a soft hand move to the back of her neck, pulling her closer and closer into the embrace. Waverly inhaled her familiar scent of vanilla. Suddenly, Waverly felt a wetness on her cheeks, but for the first time in a while it wasn’t her own tears. She opened her eyes to see the tears falling from Nicole’s eyes, the redhead’s face scrunched in clear pain. Waverly pulled away, realizing what was happening. The shoulder. As soon as she pulled away, Nicole dropped her right arm, her eyes still watering from the pain of using it. She looked up at Waverly disappointedly, another wave of pain causing her to cringe. Waverly cupped her cheeks, brushing away the tears with her thumbs.  
“Sorry,” Nicole started, bringing her left hand up to hold Waverly’s forearm.  
Waverly kissed her forehead. “The more you rest it,” she said, “the faster we can get back to all that fun.” Nicole grinned. “And we can fight off Black Badge for a little while, say that you haven’t quite healed yet, but you’ll have to be a convincing actress.” Nicole chuckled, leaning her head deeper into Waverly’s hold.  
“What did I do to deserve you?” She looked adoringly into Waverly’s eyes.  
Waverly smiled warmly. “I ask myself that question every day.” She pressed a soft kiss to Nicole’s lips before snuggling up on the officer’s uninjured side. Nicole wrapped her good arm around Waverly, pulling her in close to her side as the two fit together like puzzle pieces. The fatigue of the day finally took its toll on Waverly, and after a few minutes Nicole felt her breath ease with sleep. Nicole smiled down at her slumbering girlfriend, gently kissing the top of her head.  
“I love you, Waverly Earp,” she whispered, closing her eyes as she slowly began to drift off, all pain in her body a distant memory with her girlfriend at her side.


End file.
